


Gentlemen

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Bondage, Community: seans_50, Horsemen, Horses, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo found an immense amount of pleasure in watching Sean ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://seans-50.livejournal.com/profile)[**seans_50**](http://seans-50.livejournal.com/) [Final Film Challenge (March/April)](http://community.livejournal.com/seans_50/113416.html) using both the _Sharpe_ series and _The Lord of the Rings_ as inspiration. Also written as a teaser of sorts for [](http://kittylass.livejournal.com/profile)[**kittylass**](http://kittylass.livejournal.com/), who continues to be extremely patient with me on the fiction front (although I hope the "bonus" fics are helping *G*). Many thanks to [](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/)**savageseraph** for giving this story a quick-and-dirty once-over and pronouncing it set to fly. ...And thus I finish out the Sean's 50 Film Challenges the same way I started: skidding in at the last minute.

Sean rode a horse like the gentleman he wasn't. Straight back, perfect posture, for all the world like he'd grown up with a silver spoon in his mouth and horseflesh between his thighs. Not that there wasn't a surprising naturalness to the sight, one arm held slightly out from his side, body shifting fluidly along with the animal's movements, but it was all so very proper, infused with precision and efficiency.

Viggo leaned against the fence, propping a boot up against the lowest board, his eyes never leaving Sean and steed, cantering across the pasture, slowly getting bigger as the two made their way back towards the stables.

Maybe it was all those years on _Sharpe_ , Viggo mused, clashing with salaried cavalry, chasing false Napoleons, crafting Sean into a real horseman. Or maybe it was simply some part of Boromir reborn in Sean himself, some strange strand of Middle-earth magic made into more than a movie or three.

Whatever the cause, Viggo found an immense well of pleasure in watching the sway of Sean's hips, the curve of his spine, the way his fingers tightened, twisted and relaxed in the leather of the reins, the contented look on his face at the end of each practice ride.

If Viggo's vision filled up with images of Sean sweated and panting, shivering and groaning after a nice run, or naked and kneeling on straw, hands bound with leather, riding crop held in his teeth, well, Viggo never claimed to be a gentleman himself.

Even if he was, it'd take sterner stuff than he was made of to resist the allure of a sharp man with such power between his legs, one who looked at him without a touch of culture or civility in his eyes.

Viggo licked his lips, shifting slightly to hide the obvious bulge against the fly of his jeans. He could feel a quiet hum of anticipation under his skin, feel it crackling to life as Sean slowed to a stop not more than a few feet away, gaze fully on Viggo, not a trace of guile to clothe such naked desire.

Viggo stifled a groan. Thank God and all the little fishes that Sean fucked exactly like the bloke he was; Viggo was in the market for a good, hard ride himself.


End file.
